1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of grinding machines for the purpose of resurfacing automotive valves.
2. The Prior Art
Machines for the purpose of resurfacing automotive valves are known in the prior art. Typical of some of the prior art valve grinding machines are those disclosed in the following prior art patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,323 to Balsiger which discloses a valve grinding machine suitable for grinding a pair of valves simultaneously.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,564 to Humbert which discloses a singular valve grinding machine.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,767 to Preston which discloses a singular valve grinding machine.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,918 to Hall which also discloses a singular valve grinding machine.
One of the drawbacks with the prior art valve grinding machines has been the fact that with new leaner burning engines and lead free fuels, harder materials are being used in the valve compositions, such as titanium and stellite. Prior art constant speed chucks have required frequency changing of grinding wheels to match the abrasive requirements of particular valve materials. This is a costly and time consuming procedure.